cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor/@comment-26696163-20160102042224/@comment-5569775-20160103024641
So you think I lack experience with the internet, because I know that according to psychology and how the human mind works, that you, even if unaware of it, picked a forum name that makes you appear better than you are, is a sign of you having a superiority complex. Ok. Situational? Maybe. But's that part of the game. It's not like the game plays out perfectly every time. Focusing on nothing but brute force with little regard to synergy that may exist, purely because a card seems weaker is ignorant. An example? My current Dark Rex deck, which while it could use some minor support in the form of better CCing abilities, can still compete against many of the top clans & decks in the G format. Not that it matters to list the build, seeing how every other Tachi player I know has proven they can't use the deck properly, but if you're curious and I doubt you are, it's somewhere on the Tachi forum(so to speak), but might be several pages over. Amon isn't the only deck that can easily maintain Doreen's effect keeping her at 12k consistently; seeing how you seem to think it is, shows what little you know about DI. Photon is a one time lock. Sing Sniper is CB free on hit lock and can get multiple uses out of just the one. Further more, when used with NLD, the pressure of her swinging for 15k to guard or having another card locked, is real. Especially in a deck that uses Stands. I'll give you that Radon is better than Sinister Eagle, but it's not just about Radon being better. Eagle gives Legion decks that can lock well enough already, more beatsticks to use, which does help, even if you can't see how. As for the 10 intercepts, Lightspeed Cheetah and your assumption that I don't have any of the decks that use these, now or ever: I do, and the extra defense from the 10k intercepts help offshoot the lack of defense from being able to guard, same with Lightspeed(even if it's only a tech of 2). I said Emissary, not Midnight. Anyway Spell Hound is used with the cloning to bring yourself to 5 damage so the opponent can heal if the check one as damage and so you can if you Drive Check them. On top of that being able to send back copies of other cards you might need for cloning as well as PG's and Heals also helps. It was never specified whether it was to be competitive or not, so no, I'm not talking competitive. Also Armen/Malchidael takes some serious set up, but it isn't nearly as bad as you might think(though as I said, it is rather boring). Lapwing, there's too many good options and not enough room for all of them? Joking of course. I've actually seen quite a few Genesis decks using Lapwing both competitive and for fun. Typically it's used in place of Gleipner. I'm really tempted to run it, but I like Gleipner a bit better.